kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 2
World 2-1: カムラン半島 Cam Ranh Peninsula | exp = 120 | code = カ号迎撃戦 | text = カムラン半島付近に遊弋する敵艦隊を捕捉、これを迎撃せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island | exp = 150 | code = 柳輸送作戦 | text = 敵艦隊を排除し、バシー島に集積されたボーキサイト資材を輸送せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Sea | exp = 200 | code = 01号作戦 | text = オリョール海に進出し、敵通商破壊艦隊を排除して、海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Tips After you level up your submarines above level 20 and upgraded to 4-5 stars, you can use them (either solo or both) to grind 2-3 for some Daily and Weekly quests, as well as picking up resources. World 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Okinoshima Island | exp = 300 | code = あ号艦隊決戦 | text = 沖ノ島海域に襲来した、有力な敵機動部隊を迎撃、全力出撃で、これを撃滅せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Tips #You can solo 2-4 using a single submarine with decent luck. (recommend lvl 20 with 5-stars. However, You will still need to level up your main fleet for later sorties). #A more conventional way to finish 2-4 is using 「BBx4 CVx2」. (remodeling all of them and an average level of around 30 is strongly recommended). #If you aiming for the boss node and end up going A-B route on 2-4, just end the sortie. You will run out of fuel/ammo by the time you get to boss node. For highest EXP gain, end it around at G-H-I node. #A-F route will guarantee you a boss fight. Additional notes for strategy 2 (BBs and CVs) It is completely possible to clear 2-4 without any form of remodelling and modernisation whatsoever (proof). The personal conditions set by the admiral in the video was as follows: Level 1 ships only, no modernisations/remodels (Note that BBs that are remodeled to BBVs - Ise and Fuso class - will lose 10 base firepower after remodelling), common equipments only (36.5cm main guns and torpedo planes are used). The explanation in the video notes that to penetrate the enemy's defense at the boss node, a bare minimum firepower of 130 on the BBs is required'' ''(therefore the main gun stacking,' '74 base + 14 x 4 slots'' ''= 130 *''Kongou class only has 3 before remodelling''*) as firepower reduces based on the amount of ammo left (Of 10 parts ammo, every battle reduces 2 and every night battle reduces an additional 1. For every part below 5, damage output is reduced by 20%, meaning that at by the 4th battle at the boss *no night battles*, 6 parts ammo is lost and damage output is at 80% of 130 = 104 > BB Ru Class's 99 defense). The aim of the torpedos on the CVs is to clear out the trash mobs before the shelling phase for the BBs to get a clear hit on the enemy flagship. As CVs are useless in night battle and useless if moderately damaged (are still able to send out pre-emptive torpedo planes even at orange) it is recommended to place them at the 5th and 6th slots of the fleet. Minimal conditions for victory: B - At least 1 damage to enemy, no damage taken (SS route) / Defeat enemy flagship A - Sink at least 4 out of 6 enemy ships Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List